One common treatment for erectile dysfunction includes the use of a penile implant device. One type of penile implant device includes a pair of cylindrical prostheses that are implanted into the corpus cavernosae of the penis. In some instances, the prostheses are inflatable and are connected to a fluid-filled reservoir through a pump and valve assembly. Such a pump assembly is typically implanted into the scrotum of the patient, and the reservoir is implanted in the abdomen. To activate the penile implant device, the patient actuates the pump using one of a variety of methods that cause fluid to be transferred from the reservoir through the pump and into the prostheses. This results in the inflation of the prostheses and produces rigidity for a normal erection. Then, when the patient desires to deflate the prostheses, a valve assembly within the pump is actuated in a manner such that the fluid in the prostheses is released back into the reservoir. This deflation returns the penis to a flaccid state.
In many of these penile implant devices, the prostheses will be in a relatively collapsed state or condition when deflated and will not again regain significant rigidity until the penile implant device is reactivated, thereby causing at least partial reinflation of the cylinders. In many cases, when the prostheses are in their collapsed state (i.e., the flaccid state of the penis), they may not provide enough support to give the patient a natural feeling of fullness. In addition, these devices require the transfer of a sufficient volume of fluid to change the prostheses from their deflated state to their inflated state, where the amount of fluid to be transferred may directly correlate to the amount of manipulation or steps required to move such a volume of fluid. That is, a greater volume of fluid transfer may require a greater amount of manipulation to transfer such fluid volume to the prostheses. Thus, it is desirable to provide an inflatable prosthetic penile device or system that provides a more natural and full feel of the penis in its flaccid state while requiring a smaller volume of fluid transfer to inflate the prostheses.